Primero el fuego y luego el viento
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: Yo no se porque el titulo, pero bueno... este es un fic YAOI... TsuzukixHisoka...


**Primero el Fuego y luego el viento**

**By: **La Trinidad del caos

**N.A: **Bueno luego de varios mese sin escribir ya mero me pondré a continuar lo que debo , pero antes aquí les dejo este nuevo fic... conste que no tiene continuación.

**Warning: **No le repetiré de nuevo... no soy responsable de daños y perjuicios mentales, este fic es apto solo para gente no homófoba y tiene escenas explicitas por lo que si les da vergüenza leerlo mejor pasen del fic... o a lo menos de la parte de en medio, si donde dice Flash Back, bien advertidos sigan leyendo... conste que es mi primer lemon, y no se si me salió bien... bueno al fic...

* * *

**Primero el fuego y luego el viento**

_Fue hace unos días... una noche cuando él y yo nos reponíamos de una misión que nos resulto para ambos angustiosa... un aniña que al ser victima de constantes abusos había decidido quitarse la vida... para luego cobrar venganza contra aquel que desmembró su vida, a mi me trajo tantos recuerdos de mi vida y a Tsuzuki... le recordó la desesperación que te hace llegar al suicidio... ambos dolidos y desamparados buscamos alivio... en los brazos del otro... grave error, luego de esa noche... no volvimos a ser los de antes... sus labios aun los percibo recorriendo mi piel así cómo la calidez de sus manos... entre suspiros y jadeos me deshice en sus brazos, aun sabiendo que al final nos terminaríamos dañando... el y yo aun teníamos heridas muy profundas y con aquello solo conseguimos abrir otra... el temor al rechazo..._

**o-o-o-o- Flash Back-o-o-o-o**

_Caímos en el encanto de la mágica luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la mirada del otro, que brillaba a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban caer luego de torturarnos con los recuerdos del pasado que habían resurgido a la superficie por aquella dichosa misión, y sin darnos cuenta nuestros labios se cerraron sobre el otro robándonos el aliento, cómo también la cordura, y perdiendo así nuestra amistad..._

_Sus labios me tentaban y su sabor me enloqueció, deseaba... no ansiaba más de el y el ansiaba más de mi y nos rendimos a la lujuria que prometía la piel del otro, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y las mías se perdieron en la suavidad de sus cabellos, se mezclaban nuestros aromas mientras mi cuerpo y el suyo se rozaban con frenesí, supongo que la inexperiencia nos consumió en el éxtasis de ese momento, más el aire escaseando a poco hizo que sus labios abandonasen los míos e iniciase a recorrer otros senderos... cómo mi cuello mientras los míos al perder el dulce pero hambriento roce de los suyos no pudieron acallar los jadeos que me producía el sentir las caricias que me proporcionaba mientras poco a poco me desvestía... _(X¬X acabo de morir de vergüenza) _primero cayo mi camisa y luego su corbata que yo con impaciencia lancé por algún lugar de la habitación, más me detuve al sentir de pronto su aliento sobre mi pecho más en lugar de entrar en razón solo me hizo estrujar su camisa e intentar arrancársela para así sentir su piel con la mía, anhelaba su contacto... sus labios devoraban mi piel con ferocidad y cuidado una combinación que me hizo desesperar, me sentía tan caliente o es que el que se sentía así era Tsuzuki?, no lo sé... en ese momento no sabia quien era quien... ambos nos mezclábamos que parecíamos un solo ser sin carne, sin huesos, sin sangre... solo emociones puras y destructoras... deseo, lujuria, ansiedad, gozo y... no se que más, pero sentí algo más ahí algo con lo que nunca me tope... me refiero a mis emociones claro esta... más en un momento me perdí en mi mar de emociones... y fue al sentir sus manos cerca de donde toda excitación se consumía... mi sexo... tan solo un toque hizo que gimiera tan alto y tan afeminado que pensé que alguna mujer se había colado en nuestra habitación, más solo estábamos dos y eso lo tuve muy claro cuando después sentí su boca rodear mi excitación ... ¿Cómo esa boca que muchas veces anhelaba cerrar por las idioteces que salían de ella podía hacerme sentir así?... no lo se solo se que para ese entonces mis gritos resonaban en la habitación y decían: No pares... si hubiese sabido antes lo que iba a causar esto me hubiera gritado a mi mismo que dijese lo contrario más lo peor fue que Tsuzuki me hizo caso por primera vez sin rechistar y despojándose rápidamente de la camisa y mis pantalones me tumbo en el suelo arrancado de mi garganta otro gemido, más lo que pasaría después aumento la potencia del anterior, con sus brazos me aprisiono y juntándose más a mi empezó a frotar su evidente excitación con la mía, esto termino por enloquecerme y con desesperación empecé a arañar su espalda buscando con ello que hiciera algo que terminase mi tortura, sus labios volvieron a los míos buscando una nueva conexión y así volvimos a buscar la humedad de nuestras cavidades mientras nuestro vaivén se incrementaba, sentí que me moría y que el lo haría conmigo... más no estábamos satisfechos... yo no lo estaba... por lo que mi mano cómo pudo se deshizo de su agarre e infiltrándose entre donde más refregábamos alcancé a tocar su excitación lo cual separo un momento su boca de la mía al dejar salir un ronco gemido de sus labios, no me hizo falta ver su mirada para saber que aquello le gustaba, talvez el ser tocado por alguien sin que lo considerase un engendro le gustaba o talvez fuera el hecho de ser yo quien lo hacia… lo que fuera sin embargo tampoco nos importo en ese entonces, yo seguí hasta que sin que previo aviso sus fuertes manos me detuvieron y colocándose sobre mi cabeza volvió a besarme con furor y luego…sentí cómo un dedo se abría camino dentro mío cosa que no voy a negar… me incomodo bastante más tampoco nos detuvo aquello… ni a el ni a mi, el dolor que sentí con el primero no lo sentí con el segundo y con el tercero tampoco, más esos tres dedos no fueron nada a comparación con lo que siguió después…solo diré que Muraki quedaba corto con el… lo suyo fue desgarrador en cambio esto… fue delicioso, si fue delicioso sentirlo mío y sobretodo ser suyo, más aun me arrepiento… me arrepiento de haber disfrutado cómo entraba una y otra ez dentro de mi con suavidad y delicadeza al principio y con fuerza y brusquedad a medida que tanto mi cuerpo cómo el suyo incrementaban el gozo de sentirnos… sus manos tomaban mis caderas con fuerza mientras entraba y salía, mis piernas ansiaban darle más entrada que se abrían o se cerraban alrededor de sus caderas mientras mis manos trataban de agarrar algo con fuerza para así descargar un tanto de aquello que ni con mis gritos desenfrenados por más podían expresar, todo fue agotador pero maravilloso, el sentir sus manos acariciándome mientras se movía o sus labios buscando los míos sedientos y hambrientos, su cuerpo y el mío pedían más del otro y el otro lo daba… el se movía más en respuesta a mis gemidos y yo gritaba más para gusto de sus sentidos al parecer solo oyéndome parecía que estallaría… así nos perdimos por cuánto tiempo no lo sé exactamente pero si se que seguimos hasta que ya no pudimos más, hasta que nuestro ultimo aliento se perdió al después de descargarnos en un grito, el dentro mío y yo dentro de su mano…_

**o-o-o-o- End Flash Back –o-o-o-o (T.T me acabo de traumar de por vida)**

_Ahora que han pasado varios días de aquello aun recuerdo su aroma pues parece que mi cuerpo se inundó de el, más también recuerdo que luego de aquella noche no podemos vernos la cara pues ambos no nos consideramos dignos de perdón… ¿Por qué?... por aprovecharnos del otro… si así nos sentimos y eso fue lo que vimos en nuestras miradas la mañana siguiente aun en el piso del hotel… lo peor fue que no habían sabanas cómo para hacernos a los locos y hacer que aquello no había pasado pues mi semen aun se hallaba en su vientre y el suyo se escurría por mis muslos… no se cómo arreglaremos esto pero espero que lo hagamos… no se talvez deba hacerlo yo… más aun no comprendo o más bien dicho no lo hago porque no se que fue "aquello más" que sentí en nuestra desenfrenada noche llena de sentires, talvez Tuzuki si lo sepa pero para que de un paso primero tendría que vencer su baja autoestima y creer que él si es digno de que cualquiera lo amase… un momento eh dicho… amase… no se… talvez…_

Tsuzuki: Hisoka… - se acerco el mayor con la mirada en el piso pero apretando los nudillos se animo a seguir – p-puedo hablar contigo?

Hisoka: "_Talvez sea mejor así, que tu des el primer paso para así dar yo el mío" _Si claro Tsuzuki… o más bien dicho… Asato… - _sonreí, cosa rara en mi pero en este momento vuelvo a sentir un remolino de emociones no tan intensas cómo aquel día pero si puedo decir que estas emociones no son muy diferentes… pero parecen algo más… suaves…_

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

**N.A: **… acabo de morir bien muerta, me disculpan que busco un hoyito para enterarme de la vergüenza que me a entrado mientras tecleaba el fic… juro que si hago esto de nuevo será bien sedada o talvez después de haber comido un montón de azúcar que así no me entero… bueno con su permiso ya halle un buen lugar que parece fácil de cavar… hasta que resucite nos leemos…


End file.
